Rowing shells and row-boats, hand-paddled surfboards and swim-fin powered body-boards, hydrofoil vessels such as “Decavitator” and “Pogofoil”, paddled kayaks and canoes, inflatable floatation devices powered by various means, and many foot-pedaled crank-driven boats have been in use for years. Rowing shells are no longer the fastest craft on the water, but, those vessels that offer greater speed generally do so at the cost of seaworthiness, safety of use, and outright dollar cost. World record holder “Decavitator”, the output of a team of engineers at MIT, and “Pogofoil” by Parker McCready showed the way for the developers of later hydrofoils, but these latter hydrofoils are rarely seen on even placid bodies of water due to substantial drawbacks of safety and product reliability. While these hydrofoil developers focused on ever finer foils and mechanisms as the key to new speed records; and shell designers focused on smoother lines, stiffer hulls, and weight reductions as the means to higher speed, most were in agreement that planing watercraft are simply too athletically demanding to achieve surpassing speed. An instructor at Delft University-Marine Engineering Institute of the Netherlands states unequivocally that human powered planing craft are not practically achievable. These and other statements by engineering experts have strongly advocated against human powered planing-craft, and for hydrofoil craft as the best way to break speed records. Right or wrong these statements have discouraged investigation into planing craft, and therefore, to invent and develop a human powered planing craft especially as integral to a surfboard goes head-on against the teachings of industry and academia, folklore and popular journalism. Thus, an unmet need exists to address the market desire for a safe, economical, fast, convenient, and fun craft power-able by human exertion, and particularly a craft capable of planing or nearly so by human exertion means alone.